The present invention relates to a compact tweezer assembly which is operable with one hand and provides both illumination and magnification of the ends of the tweezers.
Tweezers are used for a wide variety of applications. In the home, they are used to remove splinters embedded in one's skin. They are also used in certain repair work, model building, stamp collecting and other endeavors involving the handling of small items. Tweezers also have a myriad of industrial applications where small articles must be handled with precision. For example, in numerous mechanical assembly operations such as watch malcing and repair tweezers are needed to handle and position the small parts for assembly work. In each application, the item being handled is generally quite small making visibility an inherent problem. The tweezer assembly disclosed herein helps significantly to solve this problem and does so without adversely affecting the ability of the user to manipulate the tweezers with a single hand.